The Blood Elf Huntress
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: What if Fiona had a twin named Aggie who got cursed just before they got locked in a tower? And what if, per say, she turned into a blood-sucking elf at night? How much crazier would the story be with her in there? Will a love form? Eventual Charming/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, the wondrous world of fanfiction dot net.**

**So many things you can do.... which includes giving our beloved Fiona a twin sister named Agana (a.k.a Aggie)**

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third or Shrek Forever After. However I do own Aggie, so hands off._**

* * *

"Aggie!" seven-year-old Princess Fiona shouted. Her bright red hair flowed in the breeze and her blue eyes shone in the sunlight. Her kelly-green dress gentle rippled as she ran up to another girl. "Wait for me Aggie!" She went around the the trees of the dense, bright woods. Fiona looked around the trees, trying to find her sister. "Aggie, this isn't funny. Where are you Aggie?" then suddenly a girl fell from the trees, causing Fiona to scream. "Agana!"

"What?" Aggie laughed. She pushed a strand of her white-blonde hair and opened her intense blue eyes when she stopped laughing. Her pale violet dress had splotches of dirt and grass-stains, the silver stitching unseen beneath. "You must learn how to have fun and bend the rules sometimes Fi-fi." Fiona rolled her eyes and looked at her sister.

"This is why mother and father say you'll never marry."

"Does it seem like I care?" Aggie asked. "If it were my choice I'd be like that Greek goddess Artemis. A hunting maiden forever."

"But your not a hunter, your a princess. And as a princess it's your duty to-"

"It's my duty to rule a kingdom at the side of a prince." Aggie snorted. "But that's not what I want. Most princes are narcissist airheads that think they can rule a kingdom when really they have as much experience as a turtle!"

"Well unlike you I need to marry a prince and find my true love!" Fiona snapped. Aggie looked down and frowned.

"Sorry, I forgot about the curse for a moment." Aggie uttered under her breath. Fiona looked at her sister and frowned slightly.

"It's okay... I shouldn't have brought it up." Fiona sighed. "Be glad you aren't cursed."

"I know. But for some reason I feel like I'm going to be cursed soon." Fiona bit her lip. Aggie's intuition's were almost always true... keyword _almost._

"Let's hope that you're wrong about this... like the way you were wrong about us having another sister." Aggie glared at Fiona.

"For the record, mum was the one that told me." Aggie snapped. "If you want to be accurate, make it like the way I was wrong about you not getting cursed." Fiona laughed a bit. Then the twins heard a snap in the trees behind them. Aggie instinctively spun her head and froze. "Fiona... why don't you head on back. I wanna check out what I saw." She picked up her bow and arrows from the spot they were laying by a tree and headed off into the woods.

"If you kill something please don't bring it back!" Fiona called out.

"Alright! Not." Aggie replied with a smirk. She went into the woods and knocked an arrow on her bow. She held it up with precaution as she stepped quietly though the forest. She only let a slight rustle arise from her footsteps. She heard more rustling around her and held up her bow and aimed it wherever she heard the rustling. Finally whatever was in the undergrowth appeared and Aggie shot it. When she saw what it was, she gasped.

A person... a weird person.

The person had black skin, black hair, glowing red eyes and was obviously a female. She opened her mouth and hissed, revealing pearly white teeth with gleaming fangs. She was wearing pure black robes with the marks of a shaman. Her feet were bare. She had silver tattooed-on marks covering her entire body. Not to mention she had an arrow in her head. "I'm so sorry miss! I though someone was attacking me and-"

"_Molaeli thylor kos!_" she snarled.

"What?" Aggie asked.

"_O cali shyl ti sai ei vali shaesi Ai talyr jholi. Thys o molia toraji o mar shi tesaer._" she gasped out. Some blood began to escape her mouth when the dark woman began to chant.

"_Shael si mel voraer mi air ei volaer_  
_Shael si mel thadaer mi air ei shyr-melol celaes_  
_Sor tesi mar olia thadi_  
_Shael sia jhyli'm thos jhyli-tajol air tadi!_" the shaman shouted. As she said these words Aggie was surrounded by a golden light. Aggie panicked as the golden light began constrict around her body and turn a deathly black and silver. The light fused with her body and an agonizing pain filled Aggie. She screamed and fell to the ground. The shaman smirked and with her dying breath shouted, "_Tia vaelaeli car shael aelalaer._"

Aggie, however, fainted.

* * *

"AGGIE!" Fiona's voice called out. Aggie woke up with a gasp. She was breathing heavily, she was in her room, and she had a cold cloth on her forehead. "You're awake! Mom! Dad! Aggie's awake!" King Harold and Queen Lillian rushed into the room. Queen Lillian sighed in relief and hugged Aggie.

"Oh, Agana! I'm so glad you're safe." she cooed. Aggie just sat, unresponsive to the hug. "Fiona was coming home when she heard you scream. She got some of the guards and they search for you for hours. Fiona finally found you, but you were knocked out with a black rabbit laying next to you. It had an arrow in it's head." Aggie was confused. She shot a shaman with pure black skin, right? Maybe she imagined the whole incident. She looked to the window and saw as the sun set. Fiona began to transform into her ogress form, which was expected, but the fact that Aggie was surround by a black and silver light worried everyone.

Aggie watched in horror as her own skin grew darker by the moment until it was at the point where it was near black. Faint silver tattoos started to appear on her skin is a strange and alien pattern. She saw that strands of her white-blonde hair were turning black from the tips and she assumed they were going to the roots. With her transformation, a weird things happened to her senses. She was smelling odd scents from everyone in the room and was craving their blood. "What's happ_aelol sai ti?_" she squealed. Wait- did she just speak another language?

"Aggie!" King Harold shoutled. For some reason Aggie could smell the scent of toadstools, swampwater and perfume on him. "You're eyes... they're red and glowing! And you have pointy ears!" Aggie felt her ears and they were indeed pointed. She opened her mouth and felt her teeth. She gasped at the realization that she had fangs.

"_Eis Ai maejol eilyraes jhalendri? Shar air sor? Shia pai Ai shal sai kai bastosi ol o eir?" _Aggie asked. She just spoke another language, and understood it. She just said, 'Am I speaking another language? What is this? Why do I want to go vampire on you all?' A servant ran up to the King and Queen.

"If I may speak, I believe your daughter just turned to a Blood Elf." she gasped. Aggie smelled chocolate, soap and dishwater. "She's speaking elven, and the only two kinds of elves that have black skin are Blood and Night elves. Blood elves have the glowing red eyes, however.

"_Shyr Aer? Sar'm tajia... air's air?_" Aggie asked. (Translation: Blood Elf? That's crazy... isn't it?)

"Can you speak English?" Fiona asked. The scent of slugs, cherries and summer days filled her nostrils.

"_Or... Ai tael, or. Byr si aelael or, si Aelor or! KAN!_" she replied. (Translation: Yes... I mean, yes. Not the elven yes, the English yes! GAH!) She sighed after swearing under her breath in Elven. "Yes. Mostly..."

"Um... at least we have a bilingual daughter now." Queen Lillian nervously giggled, attempting to make light of the situation. It was failing. Aggie turned to her and scented apples, ashes and melted gold.

"This is weird. I can smell weird scents on all of you." Aggie whimpered. The servant sighed.

"She's scenting our blood." The Queen looked at the servant alarmed. "Blood Elves are given their name due to the fact they scent and drink blood. They can only injest blood." Aggie looked up in shock. The King looked at the servant in alarm.

"Bring a pig." he told her. She nodded her head and they all waited for the pig. The live pig was brought forward and set down. Aggie felt her mouth watering and couldn't resist. She jumped forward at an incredible speed and bit the pig. She felt the sweet, sweet tang of blood enter her mouth and sucked in bliss. The pig fell down dead after a few minutes and Aggie wiped her blood-stained mouth.

"That was surprisingly good." she murmured. The Kign and Queen looked at each other and then their daughters.

"Girls... pack up a bag of clothes, books and anything else you love more than anything. We need to go somewhere." The King told his daughters. The girls obliged and Fiona rushed to her room. Aggie began to pack and grabbed her bow and quiver-full of arrows last. She wondered where she was going, but didn't ask.

She had no idea that she was going to be locked up in a dragon guarded castle for a long, long while.

* * *

**Since Aggie speaks elven, I will include translations in the text with (Translation: Blah Blah Blah.) here's the curse in English.**

_**When the sun rises she is a princess**_

_**When the sun fades she is a blood-sucking hunter**_

_**This curse shall only fade**_

_**When true love's first love-making is made. **_

**Sorry, best cure to the curse I could come up with that wasn't as cliche as true love's first kiss. And sorry for the boringness of the prologue. Now review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um... can I get some reviews here? Please?**

**Really, I want some reviews in this story. There's gonna be awesomeness and translations of parts that I want you to hear! And due to a suggestion, the word Translation will not be in the translations. They will be in parentheses and italicized.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third or Shrek Forever After. However I do own Aggie, so hands off.**

* * *

The many years passed as Aggie and Fiona sat in their tower. By the day, Fiona had grown more agressive and orgess-like in personality, but Aggie didn't, mention a word to her directly. Aggie had discovered that she could scent blood when in her human form... but thankfully never craved it. According to Fiona, Aggie was getting more tomboyish and less princess-like. And violent. Very, very violent. So what if Aggie smashed up most of the castle when in her Blood Elf form? It didn't make her violent, did it?

Anyway, for Aggie there were two kinds of days. Days with prey and days without. And those were two different kinds of prey depending on what she was at the current moment. Part of the reason they girls hadn't been rescued yet was because she lost control of her blood-thirst and sucked her rescuers dry of their blood. Occasionally some animals that made good game would wander across the rickety bridge and into the view of Aggie's window. Today was one of those days.

Now at the age of twenty-one she had honed in her skills of sharp-shoot. Well, the elven part of her helped with that, but she did most of the work on her own. She had also discovered that Blood Elves had a high intelligence capacity and could learn another language within a year, so she could now speak draconic. She took steady aim at a very beautiful stag that was running around by the tower. It looked very strong and meaty with large antlers for making arrowheads from. She steadied her aim and shot the buck stag clean in the heart.

Aggie smiled at her achievement and shouted out the window. "Darastrix!" (Dragon!) She called out. The massive dragon flew over the tower and looked at Aggie. "Shilta wux gethrisj itrewic sia svent? Vur tir ti sone coi tenamalo..." (Can you go get my kill? And do not eat it again...) She asked. The dragon rolled her eyes and flew down to the buck. She picked it up with one hand and sent it flying though the window. "Gee thanks!" Aggie shouted to the dragon. She looked at her beautiful stag and smiled. "Hey Fiona! Look's like we're having stag tonight!" The now twenty-one Fiona walked into the room and widened her eyes. Of course she was wearing her usual princess-y kelly-green dress. Aggie never dressed like that. She had made herself a buckskin belt with some leftover daggers and swords from past resuce attemptees. She was wearing a simple red skirt with a chainmail shirt and black armored bustier with a silver design all over it.

"Whoa... that is one good looking stag," she breathed out.

"I guess it's our lucky day."

"If it were our lucky day we'd be escaping now." Aggie rolled her eyes at her sister's comment. She had been obsessed with escaping from day one. It was her persistant 'I wish we were free' comments that made Aggie regret drinking the blood of their rescuers.

"Maybe we will. And maybe a really strong guy who can get us out of here will come before the sun falls," Aggie giggled. Fiona rolled her eyes and felt the stag.

"Dang... how'd this guy get here?" Fiona asked. "Usually you only shoot scrawny sick ones."

"I have no idea," Aggie murmured. She took a dagger out of it's hilt on her belt and began to prepare the stag for cooking. She worked on skinning it while talking to Fiona. "I don't know why, but I feel like some idiot is going to try to attempt to rescue us before killing the dragon sometime this week. Fiona brightened her expression. "Hey, remember. I've been wrong about a lot of things lately. Don't take my words to heart."

"But if it is right-"

"Which I doubt."

"Then I need to get ready! I need to do my hair, get some flowers, make the bed, change my dress- what am I talking about? I only have one dress and-"

"FIONA!" Aggie shouted. Fiona at once silenced and muttered an apology. "I'm not certain like I am about the things that actually happened. It's a wavering I know it and I doubt it." Fiona glared at Aggie.

"Well, have it be you know it. I am sick and tired of this stupid tower. It's so boring. I just wish my prince would come so I won't turn into a hideous, ugly ogre at night and live happily ever after."

"Have you ever considered that happily ever after is a theory based on perspective and events in a chronological order? Have you ever thought that it was a false teaching to make little kids believe that something good awaits them?"

"Shut up! You're just upset because you need to love someone and be married in order for your curse to break. I just need to get kissed." Aggie glared at her sister.

"O tal shi mes ei shor mystaerostaer," Aggie spat in elven.

"What?"

"You heard me," Aggie taunted. She loved using elven terms with Fiona, who had yet to become fluent in elven.

"No I didn't. What did you say?"

"Mystaerol o shor baelaes thol or," (_Something you will never find out,_) Aggie replied. Fiona let out a slight scream and sat on her bed. Aggie smirked and continued to skin the stag.

* * *

Three days later, while Aggie was carving arrowheads from the antlers of the stag, she and her sister argued once more over the usual topic (being rescued) when something weird happened. "What do you think Fiona? That a knight will fall out of the sky, crash through the roof and kiss you?"

That's almost exactly what happened.

The next moment a mysterious knight fell through the roof of the tower. Fiona and Aggie widened her eyes. Aggie took her arrowheads and antlers and moved into a corner. Fiona laid down on the bed, smoothed out her dress and grabbed flowers. _Where the hell did she get flowers?_ Aggie kept quietly carving arrowheads. In case she was going to get dragged along she moved her bow and arrows by her in their quiver. The knight slowly awoke and stood up. He didn't look at where Aggie was, thank God, but he did she Fiona. Fiona knew he was coming and puckered her lips. And then...

Then the knight shook the life out of Fiona and shouted, "Wake up!"

"What?" Fiona asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Are you Princess Fiona?" he asked. Aggie could now scent his blood. It wasn't appealing to her at all. It reeked of farts, burps and swampland.

"I am. Wait for a knight so bold to rescue me," Fiona replied.

"Eh! Over here! Yeah, I kind of exist and need to get out of this he- I mean, stupid tower too," Aggie interrupted. The knight widened his eyes.

"Another one? No one mentioned two of them." Aggie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Of course. It's Princess Fiona this. Princess Fiona that. No one ever pays attention to the twin who is only five minutes younger." Aggie looked at Fiona. "I'm always forgotten."

"Oh um... that's great. Now let's go!" He grabbed Fiona by the arm and led her to the door. Aggie grabbed her arrows and boy and put them into her quiver. She slung it around her back and began to go towards the door.

"Wait- sir knight! This beith our first meeting. Should it not be a wonderful, romantic moment?" Fiona asked. Aggie rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we have time for that crap Fiona," Aggie muttered.

"Yeah... there's no time for that lady," the knight agreed.

"Wait- you're supposed to sweep me off my feet and out yonder window down a rope onto your valient steed," Fiona stated.

"Holy crap Fiona! When I said that I didn't actually mean it!" Aggie snapped. The knight rolled his eyes and slammed through the door. "Pas! O'vi myl..." (_Damn! You're stong_...) The knight looked at her blankly. "Nevermind." They all ran down the stairs, while Fiona was shouting.

"But we should savor this moment!" Fiona shouted. "You could recite an epic-poem for me! A ballad! A sonnet? A limerick? Something!" the knight paused and looked at Fiona.

"I don't think so."

"Can I at least know the name of my champion?" Fiona asked.

"Shrek," the knight replied.

"Interesting name," Aggie murmured.

"Sir Shrek," Fiona started. She cleared her throat and held out a hankerchief. "I pray that you take this favor as a token of my gratitude." Shrek took it and whiped his armor. It took everything Aggie had to not burst out laughing.

"Thanks," he said to Fiona. He tossed it back to her and Fiona held it up with disgust. Aggie was letting small giggles emerge when a loud roar sounded through the castle.

"You didn't slay the dragon!" the twins shouted at the same time.

"Thank God... can you not kill it?" Aggie asked.

"What?" Shrek asked.

"Well, over the years that I've known the draconic language, I've grown a bit attached to her," Aggie explained. Both Fiona and Shrek stared blankly at her. Aggie rolled her eyes and a moment later Shrek started to drag Fiona along again.

"This is all wrong. You're supposed to come in, sword drawn, banner flying. That's what all the other guys did."

"Yeah, right before they burst into flame," Shrek pointed out.

"Byr eir os saes..." (_Not all of them..._) Aggie murmured.

"What?" Shrek asked. He kept charging forward, but Fiona and Aggie stopped in confusions.

"Uh, the exit is that-a-way." Aggie pointed out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fiona asked.

"Saving my ass," he replied.

"What kind of knight are you?" Fiona asked.

"One of a kind." And with that Shrek ran off.

* * *

As the two girls waited for Shrek to return. After about then minutes of rock, paper, sissors, Shrek came running in and grabbed Fiona. Aggie began to run next to Shrek, Fiona and a... donkey? "Hi Princess!" it greeted. "And Princess."

"It talks?" Fiona and Aggie simutaneously asked.

"Yeah. It's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Shrek replied. Aggie looked and screamed as the dragon gained on them. She wielded her bow and knocked and arrow. She turned around and shot at the dragon's wing. Shrek looked at her in shock. "I thought you said that you had an emotional attachment to it?"

"Not a strong one. Just to the point where I can't kill her. Disabling and injuring her I can do. Killing is no," Aggie explained. Shrek then saw a fallen pillar and jumped on it. He slid down the pillar, but there was a deep crack in one part and it hit him in the groin. When he jumped off, he froze in pain a moment. Aggie laughed as she slid down the pillar on her feet, jumping over the crack. "Nice one." Shrek glared at her and then continued running.

The dragon was chasing them getting chains wrapped around pillars. An idea hatched in Aggie's head. She looked at Shrek, who winked at her. She motioned to the chains and Shrek nodded. They had the same idea. Shrek went over towards the exit and dropped Fiona and Donkey. "You three head for an exit," he instucted.

"I won't. I'm helping you disable the dragon," Aggie snapped. Shrek rolled his eyes and reluctantly motioned for her to follow along. Aggie knocked an arrow and looked at Shrek. She motioned to herself and then to the dragon. Shrek nodded, and Aggie knew he got the idea. She ran up to the dragon as Shrek gabbed a sword and stuck it between the links of chain. "Pok darastrix!" Aggie shouted. The dragon stopped and roared. "Nomeno ui wer kear batobot wux geou agantal remember lae wer kear wux agmasaon re-captured Princesses Fiona vur Agana vur nearly torched Ushakal Shrek vur jacida freaky ukrisir donkey." (_Halt dragon! This is the day that you will always remember as the day you almost re-captured Princesses Fiona and Agana and nearly torched Sir Shrek and his freaky talking donkey._) And with that she shot an arrow at the dragon's wing.

She looked over at Shrek and he put the last sword between links the two looked at each other, nodded and than ran towards where Fiona and Donkey were. "RUN!" Shrek shouted. All four of them ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The ran to the exit and left the castle. They began crossing the bridge when the dragon breathed fire, which resulted in the bridge falling down only hanging by one end. The bridge fell, Aggie quickly put her bow and arrows in her quiver and grabbed onto the boards of the bridge for dear life. Shrek grabbed Donkey by the leg who couldn't hold onto the bridge due to the fact he only had hooves. The dragon ran for the four and Fiona screamed. _Come on... come on... work... please..._

It worked.

The dragon stopped with a halt and a gasp for air. She flew back to the castle and roared at the group. They all climbed up the bridge and stopped at the top. Fiona slid down at once, followed by Shrek and Donkey. Aggie was about to slide down, but she turned to the dragon and let a small tear fall. In a strange way, she was going to miss the life of imprisonment. "Si mi bivai sia thurirl, shar si tepohada ekess tir svabol zklaen. Coi jahus sia confnir haurach. Si geou llewarin wux danthe darastrix," (_I am sorry my friend, but I had to do what must. It was my coming fate. I will miss you dear dragon,)_ Aggie whispered in draconic. She waved good-bye to her former life and slid down the volcano towards her new life. When she reached the bottom, she smiled.

She was free at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey! You miss me? I'm back with more Aggie Adventures (plus Fiona) And I want to make this clear**

**THIS WILL NOT BECOME A SMUT FIC. IT WILL ALWAYS REMAIN AT T.**

**__*****Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third or Shrek Forever After. However I do own Aggie, so hands off**

* * *

"You did it!" Fiona shouted as Aggie landed at the base of the slope. She nearly tripped over Shrek and Donkey, who was lying underneath Shrek. "You rescued us! You're amazing, you're wonderful, you're..." Fiona looked at the current position the two rescuers were in and let out a slight sly smile. "A little unorthodox I admit... but thy deed is great and thy heart is pure, my sister and I are eternally in your debt."

"Um, for the record, I'm not to much in your debt. Helped with the escape, remember?" Aggie reminded everyone. Donkey then cleared his throat.

"And where would a valiant knight be without his noble steed?" Fiona giggled. Donkey drew a look of pride and cockiness upon his face and looked at Shrek.

"You hear that? She called me a steed," Donkey bragged as Fiona pet him. "She thinks I'm a steed." Shrek rolled his eyes at the same time Aggie rolled hers.

"The battle is won," Fiona dreamily sighed. "You may remove your helmet Sir Knight." That's when Shrek began to panic.

"Uh... no." Fiona narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?" the red-head asked with a slight frown.

"I, uh, have helmet hair," Shrek answered.

"Please, I wish to look upon the face of my rescuer," Fiona begged. Aggie narrowed her eyes and scented him again. She recalled the horrid smell of burps, fart and swampland before realized what creature had that smell.

Ogres.

Fiona wasn't going to like this.

"No you wouldn't," Shrek responded.

"O pyl's cyrn cyrn vol o eisi," Aggie muttered. (_You don't know how right you are.) _Shrek looked at Aggie in confusion as to what she said. He obviously didn't speak or understand the elven tongue.

"Then how will you kiss me?" Fiona asked. Aggie face-palmed and sat on a rock.

"What?" Shrek gasped as she tripped on a rock. "That wasn't in the job description!"

"Maybe it's a perk!" Donkey suggested. Aggie raised her brow in interest.

"No, no... it's destiny," Fiona told them. "You have to know how it goes, a-"

"A princess is locked in a tower and beset by a dragon when a knight and his valiant stead rescue her and then share true loves first kiss," Aggie interrupted. "I've heard you say that millions of time you jhylaeros sister of mine!"

"With Shrek?" Donkey asked in disbelief. "You think _Shrek _is your true love?"

"Yes." Shrek and Donkey looked at each other before bursting out into hysteric laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Look, let's just say I'm not your type," Shrek told Fiona.

"Eilelia o'vi car caes seidi," Aggie muttered to herself. (_Actually, you're half her type.)_

"Of course you're my type... regardless of whatever Aggie said because I still don't know elven," Fiona replied. Shrek looked at Aggie with understanding suddenly filling his eyes. "Now remove your helmet."

"I don't think that-"

"Just take off the helmet."

"I'm not going to."

"Take it off," Fiona ordered with more anger in her voice.

"No!

"NOW!" The princess shouted. Aggie stared at her sister in shock.

"Wow... I had no idea you had that in you," Aggie praised in shock.

"Fine, I'll take it off!" Shrek grudgingly told her. He took in a breath before taking off the ash-stained and charred helmet. Aggie's suspicions were right as the green skin and long ears were revealed. Fiona's look of anger was now one of disbelief and shock.

"You're an ogre," she whispered.

"Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming?" Shrek asked.

"Actually, yes, we were," Fiona responded.

"No I wasn't," Aggie added on.

"This isn't right! You're not supposed to be an ogre," Fiona murmured in a panic.

"Look, I was sent to rescue you by Lord Farquaad," Shrek explained. "He's the one that wants to marry you."

"Then why didn't he risk his skin to come rescue us, I mean, her, then?" Aggie questioned.

"Good question, you should ask him that when we get there," Shrek told her. Aggie stood up to go with Shrek and Donkey, but saw that Fiona stayed put.

"I have to get rescued by my true love! Not some ogre and his pet!" Fiona protested.

"So much for noble steed," Donkey muttered.

"Is it weird that I'm younger than you yet I have a higher maturity level?" Aggie asked her twin.

"Two things. One, yes it is weird Aggie, and two, you're not making my job any easier Princess Fiona!" Shrek shouted.

"You're job isn't my problem," Fiona spat. "You can tell Lord Farquaad that if he wants to rescue me properly, then I'm right here, and if he decides that he's fine with marrying Aggie, to send someone to give me needed supplies for living." Aggie turned to Shrek with widened eyes.

"Get her to come. Now. I do _not _want to get forced into a marriage," Aggie hissed. Shrek looked at her and then back at Fiona.

"Look, I'm not a messenger. I'm a delivery boy," Shrek snarled. He then proceeded to pick up Fiona, who was at that point flailing and screaming.

"Put me down!" Fiona shrieked. "Aggie, get him to put me down!"

"Sorry but I can't," Aggie responded. Fiona then proceeded to continue screaming and ordering the ogre to put her down or 'face the consequences.' Aggie sighed and knew one thing was apparent.

This would be a long trek back to wherever the heck this Farquaad guy was.

* * *

After an hour or two of walking, Fiona had finally stopped screaming and was lying boredly on Shrek's shoulder. Aggie had taken out her bow and put her sack of arrows in easy reach for her in case intruders came around. "So here's another one," Donkey started.

"Pyr ci aelaes mer iar!" _(Does he ever shut up!)_

"Let's say there's this one girl who likes you certain way," Donkey started, completely ignoring Aggie. "But you don't really like her like that. How do you let her down gently without getting burnt to a crisp?" _So Dragon likes him, eh? _Aggie though with a smirk.

"You just tell her she's not your true love," Fiona replied. "Everyone knows what happens when-" Shrek bounced her to get her to shut up. "Hey!" She was then harshly dropped to the ground. "The sooner we get to DuLoc the better."

"I don't know, I kind of miss the tower and Dragon," Aggie giggled. Fiona glared at her twin.

"Don't worry. You two will love DuLoc. It's so beautiful there!" Donkey raved.

"And what of my groom-to-be?" Fiona asked. "What's he like?" Aggie saw the looks on the faces of Shrek and Donkey when this was asked.

"Let me put it this way, men of Farquaad's stature are in... short... supply," Shrek snickered as he washed the dirt and grime off of his face with water from a nearby creek.

"I don't know, there are those who think little of him," Donkey added on with a great guffaw.

"I'm guessing he's pretty downsized?" Aggie asked with a giggled. This only caused Shrek and Donkey to laugh harder.

"Stop it all of you!" Fiona growled. "You two guys are probably just jealous that you can't measure up to a great ruler like Lord Farquaad."

"Maybe you're right, but we'll let you do the measure when you see him tomorrow," Shrek replied. Aggie and Fiona suddenly froze and exchanged glances.

"On mor," Aggie muttered.

"It'll take that long?" Fiona asked with worry. "Shouldn't we make camp?"

"No. That would take longer," Shrek snorted.

"But there's robbers in the woods!" Fiona pointed out.

"Uh... I'm starting to like the sound of a camp," Donkey agreed.

"I'm the most fearsome thing here, plus your sister's good with a bow and arrows," Shrek pointed out.

"I need somewhere to camp NOW!" Fiona shouted. Aggie smiled, seeing how Shrek and Donkey reacted. They were getting a camp, and the secrets would stay safe.

And the two rescuers unknowingly decreased their chances of getting their blood sucked out of them.

* * *

"Push!" Shrek shouted.

"Do I look like I'm giving birth?" Aggie asked as she and Shrek pushed a rock out of the way of a cave entrance. The rock was finally completely out of the way of the cave and Aggie smiled, wiping some sweat off of her pale forehead. She looked at the sun which was slowly preparing to set. "Hey! Fiona! Over here!" Fiona and Donkey walked to the cave and Fiona smiled.

"That's not fit for a couple of Princesses at all! We can do way better!" Donkey complained. The sun was just starting to disappear when the two began to panic slightly.

"No, no, it's perfect. Really," Fiona quickly assured Donkey "It just needs a few homey touches." Aggie raised her brow at this, wondering what her twin meant.

"Like what?" Shrek asked. Suddenly the a loud ripping noise pierced the air. Aggie turned to her sister with widened eyes as she carried some bark to the cave.

"A door, perhaps?" Fiona responded. "Well gentlemen, I bid thee good night. Aggie? You coming?"

"Duh!" Aggie responded as she walked into the cave. She entered the cave and saw her skin go black soon after. The silver tattoos had now appeared and she was sure her hair was black.

"Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" Donkey asked.

"I said good-night!" Fiona snapped as her transformation began. Aggie felt her canines grow to a sharp point and begin to throb for their need of blood. "Before you hunt, wait until they're asleep. I'll let you know."

"Fine..." Aggie grumbled as she sat down. She sighed as her sister went closer to the door the moment her transformation was complete and waited impatiently. Somewhere along the road she did something very rare for a blood elf...

And drifted into a silent, dark sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. Now read and enjoy this story of amazing awesomeness.**

**__*****Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek the Third or Shrek Forever After. However I do own Aggie, so hands off**

* * *

However, said sleep didn't last long.

Well, to Aggie an hour of sleep was long, but to any other person it was a relatively short time-span. Aggie walked to the "door" of the cave using the lightness of her elven feet to keep from making any sounds. She tried to move the door made of tree bark as silently as possible. She stepped out of the cave with a few featherlight steps and at once heard the ogre and donkey away and talking.

"And, uh, that one's Throwback, the only ogre to spit over three wheat-fields," Shrek told the donkey. Aggie looked at the skies and saw the multitude of stars. _Must be the ogre versions of constellations. _Aggie assumed.

"Uh-huh... yeah. Can you tell my future from these stars?" the naive donkey asked. Aggie rolled her eyes, knowing what his answer would be.

"The stars don't tell the future, Donkey. They tell stories," Shrek explained. He pointed at another spot in the sky. "Look! There's Bloodnut the Flatulent. You can guess what he's famous for."

"Okay, you have to be making this stuff," Donkey snapped.

"No, no," Shrek muttered. "Look. There he is, and there's the group of hunters running from his stench."

"They aren't anything besides a whole bunch of little dots," Donkey moaned.

"You know, Donkey, some things are more than they appear," Shrek told Donkey. _Isn't that true? _The blood-elf thought. Aggie smiled and resisted letting a chuckle escape. She needed stealth right now, for the two knew nothing of her curse. She would appear to them as a blood elf hungry for a meal.

"Hey Shrek? What are we gonna do when we get our swamp back?" Donkey asked.

"Our swamp?" the ogre asked in surprise.

"You know, when we're through rescuing the princesses?"

"There is no 'we' Donkey," Shrek told the annoying donkey. "There's no 'our'. There's just me and my swamp. And when I have my swamp back, I'm building a ten-foot wall around my land."

"You cut me deep Shrek, you cut me real deep. You know... I think this whole wall thing is a way to keep someone out," Donkey assumed. Aggie had to resist face-palming at the Donkey's stupidity. At first she saw it as naivety, but it was clearer to her that the Donkey was not naive, rather he was stupid.

"No, really?" Shrek snorted with sarcasm.

"You hiding something?"

"Never mind Donkey."

"Is this another one of those onion things?" Donkey asked. Aggie furrowed her brow in confusion and mouthed, 'what?' to herself. She walked further away, to avoid being seen. She searched for something to drink, while still listening to the conversation between Donkey and Shrek. She could not see them, but she could hear them quite well.

"No, this is one of those leave me alone things."

"Why don't you wanna talk about it?"

"Why do you _want _to talk about it?"

"Why are you blocking?"

"I'm not blocking."

"Yes you are!"

"Donkey, I'm warning you-"

"Who are you trying to keep out?"

"Everyone! Alright?" Aggie froze and turned her ears to where Shrek and Donkey were.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere," Donkey smugly celebrated.

"Oh for the love of Pete!" Shrek shouted. She walked back to where Shrek and Donkey were, forgetting about her meal for a second, and instead focusing on the conversation. She saw Shrek sitting at the edge of a cliff, and Donkey sitting beside him. She looked at the cave and saw Fiona peeking out at the scene. Aggie turned to her sister, who had just seen her, and held a finger to her lips.

"What's your problem?" Donkey asked.

"I'm not the one with the problem, okay?" Shrek started. "It's the world that seems to have a problem with me. People take one look at me and go. 'Aah! Help! Run! A big, stupid, ugly ogre!' They judge me before they even know me. That's why I'm better off alone." Aggie frowned and sighed. She truly pitied the ogre, though he wouldn't accept her pity most likely, due to his already showing pride.

"I didn't think you were a big, stupid, ugly ogre when I met you," Donkey told his friend.

"Yeah... I know," Shrek replied with a bit of annoyance showing in his voice.

"So... uh... are there any donkeys up there?" Donkey asked as he motioned to the sky.

"Uh, there's Gabby... the small and annoying," Shrek told Donkey.

"Oooh! Is it that big shiny one over there?"

"Donkey. That's the moon," Shrek explained. Fiona smiled and shut the door to the cave, but not before motioning to Aggie to hunt quickly by pretending to draw an arrow and shoot and then spinning her finger around to resemble a sundial. Aggie nodded and ran off into the forest... featherlight in her every step. She stopped and scented the area. She smelled three rabbits, a stag, a doe, and two fawns nearby. Not to mention at least seven humans. While her blood elf instincts begged her to chose the humans for her meal, her rational mind begged her to choose the stag and rabbits for her food. One of the worst parts of her curse was the ongoing battle between her mind and her instinct, which is very hard to control in a blood elf. After a minute of internal debate, she forced her instinctual side to choose the rabbits and stag.

Then she ran.

Swifter than a eagle she ran to where the stag was sleep. With one swift bite, she began to drain it of it's blood. The stag couldn't cry out in agony, for her arm was clamped tightly around it's mouth. The moment she finished drinking the entire stag, the stag moved it's body no more. It was nothing but a cold carcass, drained of all blood. It had been a long time since she had had blood... and man was her blood-elf side thirsty. Though she was still a bit tempted to go after the humans, she decided to stay with the three rabbits. It didn't take long to capture the rabbits, one by one, and drain them of blood. She felt very full and satisfied and headed back to the camp. She checked carefully to see if Shrek and Donkey were sleeping, which to her luck, they were.

However, instead of going back into the cave, she stood, perfectly balanced, at the edge of the cliff. She resisted drinking the blood of the annoying Donkey, for he smelled of something unknown to her, but it was annoyingly sweet. That scent just about described Donkey. The ogre, however, had too repulsive a smell for her to even think of drinking him. That was the ogre's best defense against blood-elves... their smell. No blood-elf, to Aggie's knowledge at least, would even dream of drinking ogre blood. It was rumored that their blood tasted as foul as their scent. There she stood, just staring at the moon, until she began to feel the warmth of the sun hit her back, and felt herself transform into a human again.

She felt her blood-elf tattoos pull into her skin as the skin went from black to the pale tan she was born with. The black of her hair migrated to her roots as the color became white-blonde again. Her eyes lost their red glow and turned into the intense blue they were while human. Fiona walked out of the cave right as Aggie backed away from the cliff to avoid falling off. "Good morning Aggie!" Fiona greeted her twin. Aggie merely waved and sat at the edge of the cliff. Fiona walked into the forest for a reason unknown to Aggie, and Aggie watched Donkey start to twitch in his sleep.

"Mm yeah, baby," Donkey muttered. Aggie widened her eyes as she got a mental picture of what he was dreaming of. She slowly sat up and backed away from Donkey. She found a large rock nearby and took one of the buck antlers from the previous day. She then began to make arrows out of the antlers again. She cut a long slab from the antler and then sliced the slab into small, thinner slabs. She rubbed the edges of the first slab against the rock until she began to get a pointed shape at the end. She carved the edges with her dagger as well, but for the most part she used the rock. After a while of this she had successfully made an arrow. When she finished making her second arrow Fiona came into view with four eyes.

"How did you get those?" Aggie asked her sister.

"Um... I sort of made a bird explode via singing," Fiona sheepishly replied. Aggie sighed and put her face into one of her hands, setting the dagger and unfinished third arrow on the ground before doing so.

"Again?"

"You know how high I can get!" Aggie rolled her eyes and continued on her arrow. They sat in silence, except for Donkey's muttering which still scared Aggie and was beginning to scare Fiona as well, while Aggie made arrows and Fiona cooked the four eggs on a stone that was warm from the sunlight. Finally Shrek woke up, stopping Donkey's suspicious dream.

"Donkey, wake up!" Shrek snapped.

"Huh? What?" Donkey groggily asked.

"Wake. Up."

"What?"

"Morning boys," Fiona called out. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Morning Princess... and Princess," Donkey greeted, completely disregarding Fiona's question. Fiona got up and set the eggs in front of Donkey and Shrek just as Aggie finished her seventh arrow. Shrek looked warily at the eggs and then back at Fiona.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I think we go off on the wrong foot yesterday... with me at least. Aggie had a good first impression on you guys and I didn't. I wanted to make it up to you all. After all, you did rescue my sister and I," Fiona explained. Shrek looked back at the food.

"Um. Thanks," Shrek muttered.

"I'd eat up if I were you," Aggie told Shrek as she began to tie her seven arrowheads to the bodies of the arrows, which had no feathers at the moment. "We have a long journey ahead."

"Why aren't you eating?" Shrek asked Aggie.

"I've already fed. I'm good for a while," Aggie replied. Then out of nowhere Aggie took an arrow from her quiver and threw it into the forest. A grunt of pain was heard and Fiona looked into the forest.

"Did you just kill that bandit?" Fiona asked. Aggie walked into the forest and saw the black-clad bandit she threw an arrow into. Shrek and Donkey's eyes were widened in shock at what Aggie had done.

"No. Just hit in the right spot to knock him out. When he wakes we'll be far from here and he'll be in a world of pain," Aggie answered. She retrieved her arrow and put it back into the quiver. She took out her bow and knocked an arrow. "Well? Are we traveling to DuLoc or what?" Fiona, Shrek and Donkey nodded and the three began to walk. All of their senses were on high alert.

Of course, not as high as Aggie's senses.


End file.
